The Pup In The Pack
by the emerald wolf
Summary: The pack has been reincarnated and once again they are searching for paradise but when they find a small child abandoned to die will they decide to help it or will they leave it forgotten in the forsaken wasteland. Please R&R.
1. finding IT

Chapter 1

Finding IT

_The pack has been reincarnated and once again they are searching for paradise but when they find a small child abandoned to die will they decide to help it or will they leave it forgotten in the forsaken wasteland. Please R&R._

"We have been walking for days and I'm hungry." Hige wined as they walked through the freezing rain pounding down on them.

"And it's cold," Toboe added.

"Quit your whining both of you. There should be a city up ahead we can reach it by tomorrow." Tsume said. "I just wish the rain would lighten up."

"If it doesn't ease up soon we should find shelter for the night. If it gets better maybe we can make it to the city today." Kiba chimed in

"You think so?" Toboe asked excited. The thought gave them all hope and they began to walk faster.

BOOM

Lighting struck nearby forcing the ground quake under its power.

"I think we should take shelter for tonight. What do you think of over there?" Kiba pointed to a large wall of caves a natural labyrinth. The others nodded as thunder clapped and the rain began pouring harder and harder in thick sheets. They ran to the caves and they all welcomed the chance to rest shaking their fur free of excess water. Hige plopped down against the wall and decided to take a nap while Tsume and Kiba stood by the entrance watching the rain. Toboe was just about to fall asleep when he heard a faint sound echo through the dark cave.

"Did you hear that guys?" he asked

"What are you talking about?" asked Tsume.

"Hear what?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing I guess…" Toboe said wondering if it had been his imagination. He closed his eyes again but it echoed through the cave slightly louder. "There it was again did you hear it?" he asked excited but the other just shook their heads.

"Probably just the wind you should get some sleep it will be better in the morning." Hige suggested as he decided to take his own advice. Toboe wanted to believe him but he knew he heard something in the cave and decided to go see what it was.

"Ok guys um I am going to go look around." Tsume nodded approvingly and Kiba said.

"Hige go with him these caves are like a maze we should stick together, if you get lost just howl." Toboe nodded and Hige sat up.

"Why do I have to go with him?" Kiba looked at him and after a moment of silence Hige grumbled but stood up.

"Come on runt lets go find your ghost." They began running through the darkness of the caves running the cave's warped and twisted paths. "Look it was probably nothing we should head back." Hige said but just then the sound echoed down the hall much louder than before the sound almost deafening with the caves to amplify it.

"There you had to of heard it!" Toboe cried out in victory as he stared at Hige's dumb stuck face.

"What was that?"

"I don't know." Toboe responded.

"It sounded like….crying." Hige said and the two dashed down the tunnel with renewed interest.

It took a few minutes but soon the sound became constant and Hige and Toboe managed to follow it and found themselves on a high ledge at least 20 feet into the air overlooking the wasteland the rain still mercilessly pouring down.

"Well what happened where is it?" Hige asked. Toboe looked around and heard a small pained cry and then he spotted it. A small bundle of blankets he rushed to them and picked them up gently to reveal a small baby only a few months old.

"H- Hige." Toboe called stunned at his discovery.

"A BABY, What the hell is a baby doing all the way out here?" Hige took a step closer.

CRUNCH!

Hige leaped back in surprise then spotted the bones that had snapped in ½ under his feet.

"The bones of two grown adults," Hige said depressed as he looked back at the child. They heard rapid footsteps as Tsume and Kiba came into view.

"What was that? We heard it all the way down there?" Tsume asked.

"What is that doing here?" Kiba asked as he spotted Toboe holding the human baby.

"Hey careful with it," Hige said as he nudged Toboe accidently making him drop it from his mouth and the baby hit the blankets and began to cry. "Look, see what you did? This isn't a wolf pup you can't hold it by its collar."

"Well we can't exactly hold it like humans. Our human forms are just illusions." Toboe reminded him. Hige sighed knowing he was right.

"Hey look the rain stopped." Tsume noted. "We should get going."

"No wait! We can't just leave it here!" Toboe exclaimed.

"Carrying that thing with would just slow us down." Tsume defended.

"He's right; we can't care for a pup especially a human one." Kiba agreed.

"But it will die! Its freezing and its defenseless please we have to take it." Toboe pleaded.

"Sorry runt, I know what you mean I feel bad too but we can't afford any extra baggage." Hige agreed. The three began to walk away leaving Toboe and the baby.

"Please guys… we can find a home for it and drop it off in the next town with someone to watch over it where it has a chance but here it doesn't have a chance…" he trailed off and Tsume sighed.

"It's a good idea." Kiba commented.

"But we get rid of it at the next town." Tsume said. Toboe smiled and began to wrap the child in the small blankets. Her hand ran across his fur and she grabbed on holding tight. Toboe froze momentarily terrified she would pull, she did. Toboe released a low growl of pain and then stopped again. He watched as she smiled at him and began laughing and slamming her hands together as if clapping. Toboe smiled and finished wrapping her up in the pink blankets and carried her in the make shift bag.

"Is that safe for the pup?" Hige asked.

"I think it is." Toboe mumbled through clenched teeth. The pack began running across the open fields towards the next town. After a while of running the baby began to cry.

"What's wrong with it?" Kiba asked.

"I think it's hungry." Toboe growled trying to speak without dropping her.

"We can't feed it I hope you know."

"Yea I know."

Hige stared into the distance and looked back at the shrinking spot behind them that had once been the set of caves.

"What's wrong porky?" Tsume asked.

"The pup has to have been there a while if its parents were bone so how did it survive this long with no food or someone taking care of it?" they all exchanged glances and Kiba finally broke the silence by saying.

"That's a good question." another moment of silence the only sound was the baby's ferocious crying.

"Please make it stop I have had all I can take." Tsume said angrily.

"Sorry Tsume but we have to endure it." Toboe apologized

"Shut it up."

"Sorry Tsume I know it's annoying but kids cry we can dump her on some family later we should be able to reach the city before nightfall." Kiba said. Tsume sighed and they kept running. Somewhere along the way the crying stopped and Toboe informed them IT had fallen asleep.

"Hey where do you think you are going?" a mysterious voice asked. The pack slowed to a stop and looked at the baby. They crowded around the child and stared at its sleeping form for a second. It just lied there in its ragged and torn pink clothes.

"Did it just talk?" Hige asked. "Oh man I must be hungrier than I thought I am hearing things guys."

"Guys I think it's a super baby." Toboe said

"No you fools I am over here." the voice said again and they all looked around to see a small pack of four black and grey wolves watching them.

"What do you want?" Kiba asked as he stepped out to meet them.

"Where do you think you are going with our lunch?"

"What do you mean your lunch?" Hige asked more than a bit disgusted thinking of the wolves eating the baby alive he shivered and was engulfed in rage.

"We found that small family up in our territory and all things exist to be eaten it's the common fact of life. Toboe remembered the bones on the floor and his grip on the bag tightened and he gently put the child down on the ground as he and the pack stood around it protectively.

"We kept it alive for a while saving it for a later day, the father was a small meal and the mother got away so I believe that baby is ours." the alpha wolf responded cruelly taking a fighting stance. "And today is that day."

"It's a child. Would you really sink so low as to attack helpless pray that can't even run?"

"Do you hesitate to attack an injured doe grazing alone in the forest?" it responded. Kiba growled baring his teeth.

"Go find some other food." The other wolf growled back and tensed to fight and in a flash he sent himself hurtling at Kiba and Kiba was flying at him both of them collided and fell to the ground biting and clawing. The other three wolves ran at Tsume, Toboe and Hige eager to grab the child. All of the wolves collided and battled for the child's safety. Growls, whines and howls filled the air until finally the strange pack was gasping and bleeding. Kiba and the others were bleeding but their injuries were minor, while the other pack risked death if they continued fighting.

"You've won this round." The alpha replied and he turned and ran the other three following close behind. The pack rested a moment catching their breath before Toboe lifted the baby again.

"Is the pup alright?" Tsume asked. "They got to close to it a few times."

"Yea she is fine but she woke up."

"I am surprised it didn't start crying at the sight of us." Hige said.

"It's still just a child, probably doesn't understand how dangerous we are. That it should be afraid or even what we are." They all continued walking and burst into a run as the dome came into view. Toboe looked at the town then back at the little girl.

"We are going to find you a nice home." he told it and she smiled at him and tried to clap her hands again. Toboe grinned but she reached up to touch his fur. At first he pulled out of her reach before lowering himself to her and let her gently run her hand through it. She smiled and laughed again making Toboe smile at her innocence.

"Why can't all humans be that innocent?" Tsume asked.

"Because other humans know how to use guns," Hige said sourly. Toboe looked at her again ignoring the other.

"It won't be that hard to find you a home, you seem to be a good girl." He looked back at the town and froze a strange dark cloud surrounded the dome while the people inside seemed to walk around oblivious to it.

"Um, guys." Toboe started.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Tsume said as they approached the city with a feeling of dread.


	2. naming IT

Chapter 2

The Dome

_Thanks for reading I am not quite sure where this story is going I am making it up as I go with only a few ideas so thanks for reading please enjoy please R&R and for the record they do remember the past life. I don't really like this chapter I am unsure really how it came out but please enjoy anyway. I went back to school today! All well wasn't that bad I guess. But I got the books I wanted for Christmas! YAY! Yes I know this chapter is kind of bad. I really wasn't sure what to do with it. But I made it long as a sorry for taking so long to update._

The pack entered the town with the illusion of being human making it look like Toboe was holding the baby in his arms. They walked slowly and carefully unsure of whom they could trust.

"There is defiantly something wrong here." Tsume said the town was in extreme poverty. People laid on the street the buildings were worn and rugged and unusable. Families huddled together in alleys struggling to keep warm. "And I thought my town was bad." Tsume said. Either no one saw the pack or they just didn't care. Normally they attracted all kinds of attention four outsiders suspiciously out of place but this time no one seemed to care.

They walked through the town for a little while.

"Come on let's find a place to drop the kid and go." Hige said looking around.

"I don't like it here, it's too sad, to run down we can't leave her here." Toboe said.

"We all agreed to dump IT at the first town we found now we are here." Tsume said.

"We can't!" Toboe pleaded.

"Let's look around more maybe things will get better." Kiba suggested and they walked until they found a small family of two adults and two children a boy and a girl resting in a beat up ally. The children were playing with a branch they all looked starving and tired.

"Hey don't mean to disturb but do you happen to have enough room in your family to take in this child we found?" Tsume said quickly.

"Tsume," Toboe growled angrily.

"No I am sorry with money and the economy how it is we can barely take care of ourselves." The woman said.

"It's all because of that stupid noble!" the little boy spat angrily waving his stick in the air.

"Shush Joey don't go talking like that." the mother said "it's dangerous to talk like that." Kiba bent down to the child.  
>"What do you mean about the noble? Is this somehow his fault?" the little girl looked at Kiba and said quietly.<p>

"The noble, Aaron, has been taking money from the city for himself. That's why daddy doesn't get paid so much and this happened." She said motioning to the ally around them.

"Liz, quite." Her father ushered. "That hasn't been proven.

"But everyone knows it's true!" the boy shouted.

"I think it is best you leave." The father told the pack sternly blaming them for starting up their children. The pack slowly walked away when a black air craft flew overhead.

"What do you guys think? Think we should pay the noble of this city a visit?" Kiba suggested. The other nodded in agreement and they began walking towards the keep. Toboe shifted his grip on the baby.

"Can't you leave that thing here?" Tsume asked.

"No it needs protection." Toboe called back. Suddenly the baby began to cry and they didn't know what to do. "I think it's hungry."

"Well what do you want us to do about it?" Hige asked.

"Can't it eat crushed mushy stuff?"

"Where are we going to get that?" Kiba asked.

*SPLAT!*

"Tsume?" they asked.

"Here, I was saving this apple but if it will shut that kid up take it." he said pulling his hand out of a pile of fresh applesauce he had made by slamming the apple between his hands. They stared at him for a moment before Toboe eagerly took the goo and gave it to the child. And soon it was gone and the child was smiling around at everyone happily again.

"Thank god it stopped." Tsume said, and they began walking towards the keep again.

"You can't take it with us." Kiba told Toboe. "It's dangerous."

"I will protect it." Toboe said confidently, as they entered through a broken window into the keep. The hallways were long and quite not a thing moved they were dull and poorly lit which led the pack to wonder if they were in the right place.

Bang, bang.

A sound faintly echoed through the elaborate palace.

"What was that?" Kiba asked and Hige sniffed the air.

"No…it couldn't be." And he took off running down the hallways following his nose."

"Hige come back!" Kiba yelled after him but it was useless.

"HIGE!" Toboe screamed through clenched teeth.

"Porky, no!" Tsume cried out.

"What got into him?" Toboe asked as Hige rounded the corner out of sight.

"I have no clue." Tsume answered. "But we better bring him back before he gets into trouble." and they took off running after him towards the continuous banging sounds that got loader and loader.

"What is that?" Tsume asked and then the sound seemed to stop. They turned the final corner and found Hige beside a cage and inside were a Wolf with dark blue/black fur that they instantly recognized as Blue, a female wolf Hige had fallen in love with. Blue had fought alongside them in their last adventure and was a great addition to their pack. She seemed excited about seeing them.

"I promise we are going to get you out of here." Hige promised and turned back to the rest of the pack. "Come on guys you have to help me free her." Toboe put the baby down gently and ran up with the rest of the pack who began ramming into the cage until they pushed it over leaving blue free.

"Thanks for the help." She said coolly. Hige stared at her admiringly.

"Blue what are you doing here?"

"Aaron's soldier managed to single me out as a wolf not a dog they hunted me down and after a few months they captured me."

"I am going to rip that noble to shreds I promise!" Hige growled. Blue stifled a laugh. "Hey Blue after this we are going to look for paradise again do you want to come with us again?" Hige asked hopefully."

"I don't think so I have other things to do." Blue said teasingly.

"Oh…" Hige sounded disappointed and Blue laughed again.

"I was just kidding of course I will come." Hige smiled, his ears popped straight up and his tail began to wag as be started enthusiastically jumping around. Blue smiled at him a moment before tackling him and the two rolled across the floor happy to have finally found each other. Eventually they stopped and turned back to the pack. Blue excitedly looked at them one by one and stopped at Toboe.

"Toboe what's that?" Blue asked a little confused.

"Um, this." Toboe gently rested the child on the ground.

"Toboe picked up a stray." Tsume answered as Toboe lifted the cover from her revealing the small baby.

"We couldn't just leave her." Toboe said quietly remembering the cold harsh weather were they found her. Blue examined her and the girl smiled and laughed. A smile tugged at Blue's lips but she turned away.

"It's cute, I guess."

"Come on we should hurry." Kiba answered and they ran down the hallway Toboe carrying the girl. The hallways seemed long and endless and they took what seemed like countless turns they found themselves in a large ball room. The ceiling was high and large glass windows covered the far wall of the dome shaped room, a large chandelier hung from the highest spot in the room.

"So the wolves have returned." A voice echoed. There was someone standing on the other side of the room, they were dressed in black and had a purple cloak draped around their shoulders. The pack growled and tensed into fighting positions. Toboe gently put the child down.

"We don't want to fight you," Kiba growled. "Just return the money and items you took from the town." The Noble snickered.

"Why would I listen to a thrown together pack of strays?" The pack growled again. "Come and get Me." the woman growled as she drew a thin 1 hand sword and the pack charged. Fur and blood flew as the pack was knocked back then would charge again. Tsume managed to bight her arm while Blue jumped from the air and kicked the woman hard on the head. Finally Hige got a good scratch leaving her bleeding and Kiba managed to pull the sword away. Toboe couldn't stop himself from glancing at the bundle of blankets.

"Toboe come on!" Hige yelled snapping Toboe out of his daze.

"Oh right," he muttered and he rammed into the noble she stumbled back and rammed into a small desk in the corner. Papers fell as did an oil lamp and before they knew it what started off as a small spark turned into a huge fire running through the curtains. Aaron pulled away from the pack and while holding her hurt arm and favoring her left leg she limped out of the room. Kiba was bleeding from a slash in his side and was limping towards the windows.

"Come on guys hurry up." he called back. The pack chased after him.

*Crash*

They went through the windows. First Kiba then Blue then Hige then Tsume but Toboe stopped and looked back.

"What are you waiting for jump!" they called but Toboe ran back to the middle of the room. The fire was blazing and the smoke was thick but he managed to wrap up the coughing baby and race back to the window and burst out before they were hurt. They continued their run for a few miles desperate to get away from the burning mansion. They finally stopped running and stood there a moment panting for breath.

"You went back for it?" Tsume asked Toboe.

"I couldn't exactly leave it to die." Toboe cut in. Tsume didn't reply he just shrugged and turned away.

"I guess we will have to drop IT off at the next town."

"You can stop calling the baby an IT."

"Fine, Thing." Toboe rolled his eyes and they all began walking again after a few moments of awkward silence.

"So what's its name?" blue asked to break the tension.

"It doesn't have a name; maybe we should give it one." Toboe suggested.

"No," Tsume said flatly. Toboe and blue looked at him questioningly and he continued. "You name IT and you get attached to IT."

"Well I think we should name IT." Toboe said.

"Yea," Blue agreed. "We can't very well keep calling it, IT."

"How about thing?" Tsume asked.

"Ha ha very funny." Blue said sarcastically. Toboe put the baby down and pulled away the cloth to look at her face as she smiled up at them.

"You shouldn't" Tsume warned.

"Too bad, we are naming it." Blue said. Tsume shrugged and sat down on top of a nearby boulder.

"How about Chan?" Toboe asked. Blue shook her head.

"No how about Mei?" Blue recommended. Toboe shook his head.

"Lee?"

"Cho?" Blue sighed.

"This is harder than I thought." Toboe said.

"That's because you are doing it all wrong." Hige burst in. "you need to name the kid something cool like….like…..THE KILLINATOR!"

Everyone stared at Hige open mouthed even Tsume. Toboe turned back to Blue.

"Cho sounds nice."

"Yea." Blue agreed as Hige went to chibi sulk on the side. Toboe sighed.

"But it doesn't seem to fit her." they both stared at the child for a moment watching her smile at them and it hit Toboe like a ton of bricks.

"Emiko!" Toboe shouted.

"What?" Blue asked.

"Emiko, it means smiling child." Blue smiled.

"It's perfect." Blue said excitedly. Toboe leaned over Emiko.

"Do you hear that Emi? You have a name!" Emi giggled and Toboe rapped her up in blankets again, and they started moving. By nightfall they were at the gates of the next town.

"This place is perfect to drop the thing off at." Tsume said looking at the dome. "Not to poor, nothing demonic about it, the place actually seems happy and well off." Toboe put Emiko on the ground sadly.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes," Kiba answered. "It's what's best." Blue and Toboe looked sadly at the wiggling bundle before them.

"Can't we take a vote on it?" Toboe asked.

"I vote no," Tsume said.

"Sorry Toboe," Kiba answered.

"Look Toboe I know how you feel but you're out numbered this kid will only bring trouble, it's stupid to keep something we can't take care of." Hige comforted.

"I think it would be nice to keep it." Blue broke in and Toboe smiled at the slim chance of hope.

"I told you that you would get attached." Tsume sighed, "But you are still out numbered the pup is a bad idea."

"How dare you!" Hige said defensively. "Emi would be a great addition to the pack. I say Blue is right we should keep It I mean Emi." Tsume sighed as Hige made goodly eyes at Blue.

"Whatever just doesn't expect me to baby sit?" Tsume said as he turned away. Toboe smiled at Kiba.

"Does this mean we can keep her?" Kiba nodded reluctantly.

"Yes." Blue called out and she and Toboe wagged their tails.

"What about me? I made the deciding vote?" Hige broke in.

"You also voted to name her KILLINATOR." Blue joked. Hige blushed and she laughed. "But you did let us keep her." and she licked him on the cheek and he began to wag his tail as happy as the other two.

"So it's decided." Kiba said. "It looks like Emiko is a member of the pack." Toboe looked down at the smiling child.

"Did you hear that Emi? Welcome to the pack."


	3. growing up

Chapter 3

Growing up

_Hello Yay chapter 3! Thank you for reading my story. Well this is somewhat a fail. Sorry I haven't updating in so long I haven't been in the game lately, it took a lot of convincing to try and get myself to keep writing. But thanks for reading I hope you enjoy. Please R&R I do not own wolf's rain. _

"If we are going to keep the runt we better pick up food in this town." Tsume said reluctantly. They all nodded and approached the new town. This one was nicely done with stone streets and sturdy buildings. They sky was shying blue and the pack walked the streets trying to avoid being noticed. However many of the townsfolk were rich and the sight of 5 teenagers and a baby seemed to draw their gazes like moths to a flame.

"What do we feed this thing?" Tsume asked as he looked around shifting his weight, it was obvious he didn't want to stay longer then they had to.

"This _thing_ has a name." Blue said snidely. "And I think she is old enough for milk, water, and mashed foods." Toboe stumbled over to a street vender selling various vegetables and fruits.

"I'll take that one, and that one, and one of those." Toboe started but Kiba quickly grabbed him, pulling him away.

"Um, Toboe I don't know if you have noticed this but we are kind of broke. We don't have the money to buy Emiko food.

"But then how will we feed Emi?" Toboe asked a hint of sorrow in his eyes. In his arms Emi shifted in her sleep she rolled over before falling back into a soundless sleep.

"Don't worry Toboe," Blue said. "I have an idea." Kiba gave her a confused look but Blue just smiled and grabbed Tsume by the hand and stormed off down the block. Hige frowned and anxiously ran after them.

"What was that about?" Toboe asked curiously. Suddenly a blood curling scream pierced through the street turning every head towards Blue who was lying on the ground in front of a sideways car.

"My leg!" she screamed clutching her knee. Tsume and Hige knelt besides her telling her it would be alright. Toboe and Kiba stared in shock at the scene while the grocery man ran to help. Blue looked up at the two of them and winked. Recognition flashed in Kiba's eyes and he turned towards Toboe.

"Quick grab the food!" he whispered urgently as he gently pushed Toboe towards the stand. They both grabbed a bag and filled it with various foods, potatoes, tomatoes, apples, oranges, and various types of berries. They took a few steps away from the stand and Kiba nodded at Blue who nodded in return. She hopped to her feet and pretended to test her leg, tapping her foot against the ground a few times.

"Hey, Oh look, I guess it wasn't hurt after all, well I better be going." And the three of them dashed off to catch up with Kiba and Toboe, leaving civilian's behind staring after them as they fled the city. They didn't stop until they were in a cave miles away from the dome city.

"Thanks Blue," Kiba said between pants as he tried to catch his breath. Toboe put the blanket down gently and laid down beside it to rest and catch his breath.

"That was exhausting." Hige gasped as he lay down beside Blue.

"Come on, we should all rest now." Kiba said laying down himself.

"Um, guys." Toboe said drawing their attention. They all stared as Emi rocked, and pushed until she achieved a sitting position. From there she climbed to her feet. She wobbled and stumbled but took one step, then another towards the bag of food before she fell on her butt. She continued crawling towards the food then plopped down beside it and began sucking on an orange and stared at them with curious eyes. Toboe lied down beside her and she snuggled up against him, using him as a pillow as she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

"The kid's got the right idea," Tsume said. "We should all rest." No one objected just laid down and fell asleep.

The next morning Emi awoke but instead of lying on the soft red fur of Toboe's she found the ragged brown fur of Hige, and she began to cry.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked, giving Emi a confused look.

"Hige what did you do?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing I swear! I just woke up!" Toboe walked into the cave and nuzzled Emi with his snout.

"What's wrong Emi?" he asked. Slowly she opened her eyes and her sobbing stopped as she gripped a fistful of Toboe's hair and smiled. Toboe smiled back revealing his sharp teeth. Emi just laughed.

Time went by and Emi began to walk, then run and it became hard to get her to let them carry her in the blanket bag anymore. It resulted in a child riding on their backs like a rodeo clown. But it worked until she was old enough to walk with them on her own, of course they had to slow their pace to let her keep up, but not by much, and they never told Emi that. Emi also never realized that she wasn't like the rest of them. That she wasn't a wolf. Being raised to high standards she could run very fast for her age and was close to being able to keep up with them by the time she was twelve. Once she had grown up she barely resembled baby form and Toboe and Blue would often stop in amazement that they had managed to raise a human somehow.

"Stay here pup we are going to find dinner." Hige said as he gave Emi a pat on the head.

"Hige!" Emi called out, "I'm not a pup anymore!" Tsume walked past and ruffled her hair.

"Yea you are kid, now just stay put." Tsume said as he walked out of the cave. Emi gave a little growl and called after him.

"My name is Emi, uncle Tsume!" she blew her bangs out of her eyes with a stubborn blow and sat down on the cave floor. Blue gave a light chuckle as she walked away.

"Just relax Emi," Toboe told her. "Your just the youngest here you'll get used to it. Believe it or not I was the pup in the pack at one point."

"But I don't want to be the youngest." Emi said, stubbornly crossing her arms. Toboe smiled and walked away.

"Just don't burn the place down Emiko," Kiba said jokingly, "We should be back soon, deer are plentiful in this area. And remember if a strange human or animal comes by,"

"Hide or run." Emi finished knowing Kiba's daily speech word for word. He gave it every time they left her alone. Kiba smiled then walked away taking on his wolf form for hunting. Emi sighed, the soft sound echoing through the empty cave. Emi lay down on the stone ground and shivered before getting up. _It's so cold._ She thought as she looked around, the cave suddenly seeming like a dark, cold and lonely place. Emi sighed and decided she had to do something or she may die of boredom. She climbed to her feet and faced the cave, the tunnel stretching out into unknown darkness. Emi walked into it and once she was encased in darkness she waited for her eyes to adjust to the slim sunlight shining through the cracks in the walls and ceiling.

Emi kicked a rock as she walked the sound deafly loud in the quite tunnel. _I don't want to be the youngest._ Emi thought as she walked. _I am not weak I can take care of myself; they don't need to treat me like a small cub. They probably think I'm useless._ Emi frowned and with an angry cry kicked the rock as hard as she could down the corridor and it disappeared into darkness, the sound echoing into its depths.

Clank

It collided with what sounded like a wall and suddenly the entire cave began to shake. And pebbles fell from the ceiling. Emi swallowed _Cave in!_ She thought franticly and turned to run back to the entrance but a boulder crashed down in front of her, and another, and another until the entire path was impassable. Emi collapsed to the ground as the rumbling stopped, she was totally trapped. "Emi let out a frustrated howl as her eyes grew damp. Emi's gaze fell upward and she looked at the damage, and noticed something strange. She could actually see the damage.

She looked at the top and saw that the roof itself had caved in and light was not streaming through a gaping hole in the ceiling above the rocks. Emi's face lit up and she grabbed at the rocks in front of her and pulled herself up. Gravel gave way under her fingers and she slipped and landed on her butt. Emi growled angrily and tried again, this time testing each foot hold before putting her weight on it. She was about ½ ways up when her foothold began to give and she scrambled up as fast as she could and onto the roof of the cave.

Gasping she looked around. She was about one story up and the wind was rushing past her threatening to rip her from the ground the toss her over the side. Emi took one step then another as she slowly approached the side hoping to find somewhere to climb down.

"Emi!" she heard someone shout. She looked down to see the pack staring at her. A bleeding dear hanging limply from Kiba's mouth. Emi quickly found a place and began to climb down. When she was finally beside them she said.

"Wait guys, I can explain. I was walking through the cave and there was a cave in I had to climb up and, and." She panted out of breath, the wind whipping at her torn purple t-shirt.

"Calm down Emi." Blue said. "We understand you're not in trouble…but we did tell you to stay put." Emi's cheeks turned scarlet.

"Well, um, a…" she stuttered. "Hey nice catch Kiba!" Kiba sighed.

"It's alright, what's done is done." Kiba said through gritted teeth.

"Yea, let's just eat." Hige said hungrily eyeing the deer. Kiba put it down and began to eat, the others following shortly afterwards. Emi just sat there waiting patiently for her turn. Finally she got a little piece of meat. Gingerly she wrapped it in a cloth and went back to the cave. The others followed and found her rubbing two sticks together.

"What is she doing?" Hige asked.

"She is trying to start a fire to cook the meat." Tsume said.

"Raw meat makes her sick and upsets her stomach." Blue said glancing at them; they all knew it was because she was human. Emi blushed.

"I am sure I will grow out of it one day, when I am older and my stomach is stronger." She spoke of it as if it were some childish habit or sickness that would vanish over time. The others exchanged worried looks before Tsume stepped forward.

"You can't start a fire with just wood." He said calmly. "You need something that will easily catch fire. He rolled a ball of dry, wispy, leaves towards her. She placed them on the bark and began rubbing the sticks quickly on top of it. "The sticks will work as ignition to gather heat and start the fire." Sure enough a moment later a spark flew landing on the leaves which immediately flared their fire hitting the bark which was also set ablaze.

"Thanks." Emi said sheepishly as she put the deer on the stick and held it above the fire, slowly turning it so it would be even. They all sat there in silence a while and Emi ate her cooked deer. It was bland and bitter but at least it filled her up. And in the small den with a warm fire and their bellies full, the cave had lost all fighting credibility it had when she was alone. Now, with the patch there, it felt like home.

Author's note: Hey well I don't know when I will post again but I should be able to start the actual plot. Stay tuned I hope you enjoy.

5


	4. A Day on the Town

Chapter 4

A Day On The Town

_Hey everyone thank you for reading. Aw man summer is almost over I hope I finish this story before it ends. Well here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy. I really have no clue where I am going with this story if you have any suggestions please leave a comment in the reviews, thank you._

"We are going into town." Kiba announced the next morning, rousing Emi from her slumber. Emi moaned as she opened her eyes the light harsh and painful against them.

"What?" she asked as the others bustled around her. Toboe smiled at her.

"We are going into a town today Emi, come on you have got to get up." Emi perked up suddenly on high alert, her mind reeling at the idea of the city. They didn't go into town often and humans fascinated Emi, such strange creatures. Emi scrambled to her feet and looked outside. It was beautiful, blue skies, white clouds; it was warm with the perfect amount of wind. Emi took a deep breath, letting the smell of the early spring morning and wet soil wash over her. Emi stared into the distance trying to find the city ahead of them. Tsume walked up behind her.

"It's over there, can you see it?" he pointed to her left and there, on the horizon she could see little more than a dot that was the great domed city. The sky was only slightly discolored around it.

"I wonder what it's like." Emi said imagining each individual human, living their own individual unique life, despite the fact that there were thousands of them each one was different.

"Crowded, boring, polluted and annoying." Tsume said flatly staring at the cloud of grey sky that surrounded the city. "Trust me kid it's not all that interesting." Emi gave him a quick glare letting the kid comment slide before turning back to adore the city.

"Ok," Kiba said once they were all ready to go. "We are going to have to be careful not to get into trouble in this next town." He said staring at each of them in turn his gaze landing on Emiko. "And remember everyone will stay with at least one buddy, and under no circumstances, any, are you to run off on your own." He finished talking more to Emi then the rest of them. Emi crossed her arms like a child and mumbling under her breath.

"I'm already 12 by human years that's gotta be like 100 by dog years." Kiba gave a gentle, quite smile before turning back to the others.

"Is everybody ready?"

"Yes!" they all replied as one, their enthusiasm levels ranging from high to low. They set off running swiftly towards the city, slowing just a little for Emi to keep up. It wasn't long until they reached the city, stopping at its gates.

"Ok remember, we are looking for food, materials, or anything else that would be helpful." They all nodded. "Hige you are with Tsume, Toboe you are with me, and Blue you are with Emi. Meet back here in hours." They all nodded again. "let's go." They all walked inside and separated taking different main streets.

_I'm not a child. _Emi thought as she walked casually down the street. _I don't need a babysitter. They use to all split up before I came along. I don't need aunt Blue taking care of me. _Emi watched Blue move swiftly and silently through the crowd of humans, sliding wallets and money out of their pockets before they could realize. Emi watched in awe for a moment she was so graceful it was as if they couldn't even tell she was there. Blue walked up to her again and held up one particularly thick wallet.

"What do you say we go buy you a nice new shirt? Ripped and tattered might suite the boys but I think we deserve something a little nicer." She said with a wink. Emi smiled. She could always count on Blue to make the day exciting. They walked down the street towards one of the larger buildings as a yell erupted from the mass of people behind them. Emi could have sworn she heard something like. 'my wallet!' and 'help I've been robbed' but she couldn't be sure as she and blue just smiled and walked. All in all they spent about an hour messing around in the market/mall. They ended up with two new shirts one for each of them, and a few bags of food. Emi waited on a nearby bench making sure to keep in Blue's sight, as she stared up happily at the artificial sky painted its deceitful blue.

Could humans really find peace in such a thing? Was it really possible to obtain bliss in ignorance? So strange, they had the technology to fly and race, and do just about anything, yet they wasted it on guns and false security. Thinking if they didn't acknowledge the monsters in the dark they didn't exist, but ignoring something didn't make it go away, monsters still lurked in shadows actually. Blue once told her about how Toboe defeated a giant Walrus monster that was trying to kill them. She said, it was amazing, all the others had tried but they couldn't so much as scratched it until Toboe killed it, all on his own. Emi dreamed of doing that one day. She imagined being the hero, instead of the victim, the protector instead of the protected. She returned her attention to Blue who was approaching her with a smile.

"Close your eyes." She demanded. Emi raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she inquired.

"I got you something." Blue said as her smile grew reaching ear to ear. Emi obeyed her superior and closed her eyes tightly and felt something close around her neck. When she opened her eyes she found she was wearing the most gorgeous sapphire necklace she had ever seen. Emi opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"I saw it and thought of you, it fits you perfectly." She said pushing her light, thin brown hair back behind Emi's ear. "You look lovely." She stated, staring at Emi's pale skin that they had washed for the first time in ages in one of the store bathrooms.

"Thanks," Emiko said with a blush unsure of how to react.

"HEY!" Kiba called out as he and Toboe ran towards them. "imagine running into you at a place like this." He said jokingly. Toboe glanced over Emi a few times before turning to Blue.

"Alright where is Emi? You replaced her with a look alike." Emi giggled.

"So what did you guys get?" Kiba asked eyeing the bags in Blue's hands. They quickly explained what they had all gotten taking a mental inventory.

"Oh Emi," Kiba said as he rummaged through another bag. "We got you this." He said as he held up a plain zippo lighter. Emi took it in her hand, twirling it between her fingers staring in awe of the shiny piece of silver. "We figured it will be helpful when you need to cook your food." Emi smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She flipped it open hitting the button and red, blue flames erupted from the top. She stared awe struck by the pretty flame before shutting it and slipping it into her tattered jeans pocket.

"I think it's about time we go meet up with Tsume and Hige, hopefully they haven't killed each other." Kiba said with a smile as they turned to walk down the street. Despite the fact that they were in their human forms, Emi could see them as wolves from behind, unable to forget them as how they really were.

_I can't wait to show this off to uncle Hige._ She thought. He was going to be jealous. Suddenly there was a loud bang from behind that caused them all to spin around. Emi felt something small, like a bullet wiz past her head the wind brushing her hair. A Man stood behind them a shot gun in hand.

"I found you; I'm not letting you get away this time." He said, his words slurred as if he were drunk. He fired another round that barely missed Kiba.

"Run!" Kiba yelled as they all dashed down the street. People scurried around them, panicked and confused. More people with guns approached from the side streets, dressed in black riot gear. Emi tried to remain calm and focus on running however, she began to panic, and her heart beat heavily in her chest, louder and louder, everything was so loud, everything became a blur, the noise, the people, the guns.

Until all she heard was the steady rhythmic beating of her heart. The steady drumming growing faster and faster, until it matched her footsteps that echoed through her ears. Although she was running as fast as she could she still brought up the rear of the pack unable to match their pace. Everything seemed to move so slowly, each step and noise, each gunshot and random person. She was yanked back into reality when they rounded a corner and dashed down an alleyway. The drunken man had vanished he had been stopped by the men in black who were shooting and chasing them.

They neared the end of the alley when Emi's foot hit a crack and she stumbled a few feet trying to regain her balance, the men so close behind she thought she could feel their breath on her neck. Something wrapped around her wrist and yanked her back forcing her off her feet and she stumbled backwards trying not to fall. More hands grabbed her, restraining her arms and legs. Blue skidded to a stop and turned back to her growling, as she tackled one of the men in wolf form, biting and clawing, as did the others. The others did the same and they alley became a blur of hands, teeth and claws. Despite their efforts, each time one person let go of Emi someone else managed to grab hold and she was unable to break free. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she struggled against her captures. More people rounded the corner guns fired and the pack retreated to the end of the alley giving Emi one last sad look, in that look Emi knew it was useless, they had to retreat or suffer the same fate. A tear formed in their eyes before they turned and sped down the street. Only half of the humans chased after them the other handful stayed with Emi.

"She's human." One of them said. "She tried to protect them," said another as they erupted with talking. "Treason," "take her to Erin," "death," "noble," "punishment," Emiko couldn't make sense of their words, her heart still hammered loudly in her chest and she was suffering from a massive headache. Her vision was blurred with tears and she went limp in their arms, giving up. Emi didn't struggle as they loaded her into the back of a truck locking her inside. She curled up in the corner, everything was dark, just like the cave, there was one small barred foot long window that let in only one slender beam of light. Emi sat there waiting to see what would happen. They were taking her to the noble Erin. What would she say? Would she sentence her to death for being a wolf?

_It's not fair. _Emiko thought. _IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! _She screamed out in her mind as she clenched her hands into fists, her nails cutting into her palms. _Why do I have to die? I don't want to die!_ The only sound was the truck as it rolled over the gravel and dirt road that led to the noble's palace. Emi climbed to her feet and stumbled towards the window as the tuck tossed and turned beneath her and she struggled to keep her balance. _What will happen to me? What would Erin do to me? Will I ever get to see my pack again? _Emi thought daring to think her deepest fears, _Will I even live to see tomorrow?_

5


	5. The Girl Raised By Wolves

Chapter 5

The Girl Raised By Wolves

_Well school started back, almost everything has changed. A lot of teachers left, there are very few students, and it's all very strange. Well I hope you enjoyed, thank you so much for reading. Please read and review. _

Emi found herself in a small cage, inside a large room. The room was tiled as well as the ceiling; it all looked like an aircraft hangar. Emi looked around franticly, her mind reeling, her heart pounding. She backed herself up against the bars and sat down curling into a ball. The door in front of swooshed open and she shot to her feet shaking slightly. A woman stepped into the gigantic room. She had long black hair and purple tattoos trickling down from the right side of her forehead, disappearing under her shirt. She wore a long black dress that trailed behind her, gracefully.

"Lady Erin." One of the guards beside her said with a deep bow. _She is a noble. _Emi thought her stomach twisting, remembering what nobles did with wolves. Erin walked up to the cage walking slowly around it examining Emi as if she were a foreign specimen. Emi cringed circling to keep facing her, her throat to dry to speak. Erin stopped beside the man again. "How is it my lady? Is everything alright?" without a sign Erin reached out and slapped the soldier across the cheek.

"Idiots, you've brought me a child!" Erin screamed the man backing up bowing as he muttered his apologies. Erin turned away from Emi uncaring. Emiko gathered her courage.

_I am not a pup anymore, I am not. _Emi swallowed hard before calling out in her trembling voice.

"I am not a child, I am a wolf." Erin slowly turned to face her taking slow steps toward her as a wicked grin spread across her face, causing Emi to shrink back against the bars of her jail.

"What did you say?" she asked the smile reaching ear to ear now. Emi gulped.

"I said, I am a wolf," Emi said attempting to steady her voice. Erin muttered something under her breath, sounding both relieved and shocked. She studied Emi with brand new vigor as if for the first time. Before turning and wordlessly heading towards the door, the soldier following close behind.

"Mam, Shall we dispose of the girl?" the soldier asked nervously. Emi began calling out, demanding she was a wolf, but they both ignored her.

"Heaven's no, I have very special, plans for her." Emi cringed at the words, staring at them from behind. Erin turned around to face her one more time. "And sorry sweetheart but you are not a wolf; you are a human just like me." And with that she turned and walked out of the room, the door swishing shut behind her.

_What does she mean human? _Emi wondered as she slumped to the ground crossing her arms. _I am a wolf right? I mean I know I am different from uncle Kiba and the others, but I am a wolf…right? _Emi thought for a moment, trying to find anything in her past that might indicate otherwise. _If I am human then that certainly would explain why my claws and fangs aren't as strong…but that's because I am just late at developing…Emiko…smiling child….but they just picked it because Toboe liked the name…Why I can't stomach raw meat…but that's just because I am a pup…I am their pup right? I'm the pup in the pack…at least that's what I thought… _Emi pondered for a while, and overtime the fact she was human became more and more believable. Why they always gave her that sympathetic look, and slow down for her, and never let her hunt…it wasn't because they were worried about her, it was because she was human.

Emi hugged herself tighter, suddenly feeling very cold. She waited there for a while, no one came for her, in fact nothing happened at all, no one came to see her, nothing moved. All that she felt, all that she heard, was her own breathing, the beating of her own heartbeat. Everything was deadly quite. When the silence was finally broken it was by the swishing of the door. Emi looked up to see a man holding a tray of food, unlike what she was used to, this food was cooked, and looked as if it was delicious, steak, potatoes, vegetables, and a glass of some strange colored liquid that she soon recognized as apple juice. The guard slid it between the bars as Emi stared at it bewildered. She stood their impatiently watching her tapping his foot. Emi glanced up at him before reaching down and picking it up taking a large rude bight of the steak. Her eyes immediately lit up and she began to eat it franticly, some sort of sauce on it gave it a strange taste she never experienced but somehow she liked it. The man watched her carefully as she quickly scarfed down all of the steamed vegetables, mashed potatoes and steak. Finally she grabbed the glass and poured the sweet apple juice down her throat, finishing it in three swift gulps. The man smiled as he picked it up and swiftly fled the room leaving Emi alone for all of 2 minutes before Erin came in her gown sweeping in behind her. She watched Emi for a moment while she stared up at her fearfully.

"Did you like it?" Erin asked, Emi was suddenly no longer sure if she did the right thing eating the food. "That was human food, a lot better than the raw meat you are used to. Wolves wouldn't have enjoyed it." Emi did her best to make a passive face but was still terrified. Erin stepped closer and for the first time, Emi noticed she was carrying a book. Erin grabbed a nearby chair and dragged it over sitting down beside Emi. The book looked old and worn with a leather cover. Emi watched carefully as Erin pulled out the book and looked at her. "What is your name?"

"Emiko," Emi replied after a moment's hesitation.

"Well Emiko, do you know why you are still here?" Emi shook her head shyly. "Well it's because of this book. Do you recognize this book?" Emi shook her head.

"No," she replied her voice small and weak.

"This," Erin said running her hand across the leather binding, "Is the book of the moon. It tells all about the wolves, before they were supposedly extinct and after, it even talks about Paradise, how to find it, how to unlock it…even how to create your own." Emi couldn't stop herself from staring curiously and hungrily at the book. If what Erin said was true, then the information in that book would help the pack find paradise a lot easier. But the idea of creating paradise seemed amazing, yet terrifying. To have that kind of power would be exhilarating. Erin gave her a satisfied glance before continuing.

"Of course I am not interested in making paradise, what is the point, nothing is ever as good as the original." She flipped a page open to her book mark and began to read. _"As the number of wolves decrease paradise grows distant, almost nonexistent. I am positive that one day after the wolves are gone paradise will close, and like a box and a lock, we will need a key, or keys. After years of research I firmly believe I am close to discovering the answer. Cheza the flower maiden will be the first key, along with the white wolf, however, Cheza is fragile, and may die before the epic is over. Finding or creating another flower girl from scratch would be pointless as the uniqueness will be done and the wolves adapted. When the few wolves do finally return, after Cheza's death, they will find another, one destined to be the new flower maiden. Only the girl raised by wolves can become the key to paradise." _Erin closed the book and Emi caught a glimpse of blueprints as it shut, but all she could do was sit there in shock. "Do you see Emiko? You are not a wolf, but you are very special, so you can relax, I have no reason to kill you. You see Emi, I am quite positive now; you are the girl raised by wolves."

3


	6. The Flower Maiden

Chapter 6

The Flower Maiden

_Thanks for reading this far I hope you enjoy! This is the last chapter I love you all for reading it and yea, I hope you enjoy it! Coming soon is a black butler fan fiction! So if you are interested subscribe to my profile and I will try and have it out as soon as possible!_

Emi stared confused and scared at Erin. _So if I am someone special then what is she planning to do with me?_ Emi thought edging away from Erin as far as her boundaries would allow.

"Do you see Emi?" Erin asked, eyeing Emi like a toy or tool. "You see dear, you are the key to what I want, the key to paradise, the reincarnation of Cheza." Emi watched Erin speechlessly, as she stood from her chair and walked to the door, turning to Emi before she left. "Cheer up Emi, you are what I want, therefore I don't need to kill you, so don't look so scared." She finished amusement dripping from her voice, an evil smile spreading across her face as she finished. Erin turned and left Emi lone again and with nothing else to do, Emi curled back up into her ball and thought. _She is lying there is reason to be afraid. There are things worse than death, and she knows it, but which one is she planning to put me through?_

Toboe paced frantically back and forth in front of the pack.

"Emi has been captured." He said, the information sinking in. _I can't believe it, _he thought, _I thought we were done with all of this Nobel stuff._ "We have to get her back." Toboe said again.

"We know," Kiba said simply, impatiently.

"And how do you expect to do that? " Tsume asked. "Barge into the castle? Last time we fought a noble it didn't go so well." He tapped his foot in aggravation, his voice deep like a growl.

We have to do something." Toboe argued. "She was a member of the pack…IS…is a member…"

"Toboe is right." Blue said.

"We have to save the runt." Hige said his voice cracking. Toboe looked around at his friends, no his family, and it wasn't the same without his little Emi.

"It's my fault she was taken." Blue said sad determination in her voice and eyes. "If I had been more careful…if I had kept fighting, maybe…" Blue trailed off.

"No," Kiba said stubbornly. "It's not your fault, it's no one's fault. We will save Emiko." Everyone stood up and stared back at the town, the noble castle visible in the back. Each of them tensed for a moment, taking a deep breath before they dashed as one to the castle, Toboe in the lead. When they finally arrived at the castle they managed to sneak inside through the vent system and after 5 minutes of Tsume pushing Hige through the small tunnel they found themselves in a deserted hallway. Kiba opened his mouth to give instructions but was cut off when a high pitch scream echoed through the hallways, causing each of them to freeze. They all exchanged pained looks before dashing down the hallway. They searched at least half of the building but saw no one, until finally, a lone figure stood to greet them. Erin stood alone, her back turned to them. The pack stopped about 10feet away from her, growling.

"I have been expecting you." Erin said as she turned to face them, her green eyes glistening with excitement. The pack growled but Erin raised her hand to silence them. "Nah, ah, we wouldn't want anything to happen to poor little Emi now would we?" the pack tensed but remained silent. Erin grinned. "You what is your name?"

"Kiba," He said through clenched teeth. Erin smiled again.

"Well Kiba, come with me." Erin turned away, the entire pack stepped forward, unwilling to be separated. "Just Kiba." They hesitated but Kiba stepped forward, they all exchanged worried glances before Kiba followed Erin out of sight down the hallway.

It felt like forever before someone finally came for her, Emi only looked up when she heard the door open. Erin stepped inside two soldiers on either side of her. Emi rose to her feet, trembling as she stood. Erin jerked her head and the two soldiers hurried over to the cage, pulling the levers and pushing. A loud squeal rang out causing Emi to cover her sensitive ears. The door rose up, leaving the cage open the two guards waited for her to step out but she was paralyzed with fear and confusion and after a moment one of the impatient guards reached over and pulled her out of the safety of her box.

Emi stumbled before regaining her balance. Emi took small timid steps towards Erin, keeping her hands folded in front of her, and her head down. Erin gingerly placed her hand under Emi's chin, forcing her to look her in the eyes. Emi cringed and Erin smiled, before turning and leading the way out of the doorway and down a series of hallways, until finally they came to a lab. As soon as the door opened the strong scent of flowers overwhelmed her, causing her to gag. There was a control panel on the opposite wall. Screens frizzed, scanners beeped and Then Emi saw what it was connected to.

Two large tanks filled with the smelly flower nectar. The scent was sweet but overwhelmingly powerful. Emi cringed when she saw the equipment she took a step back but the door swiped shut and her back hit the wall, the metal cold against her back. Her body tensed and her senses heightened as one of the guards pushed her forcing her to follow Erin deeper into the room. Emi shifted her weight nervously foot to foot.

"What are these for?" she asked knowing the answer.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to. Besides," Erin added with a grin that sent a shiver down Emi's spine, "You will find out soon enough." One of the guards lunged at Emi from behind. Her eyes widened as she dived out of the way the man only grasping air. The other man charged at her but she ducked under his arms and spun, striking him on his right temple. He groaned but remained standing. The two came back to her, Emi tried to evade them but the man managed to grab her wrist and pull her into his arms, both of them wrapping their arms around her small fragile body to hold her down. Emi's arms flailed as she struggled but to no avail. She kicked out but only wounded air. Erin walked up to her, a large syringe in her hand. Erin smiled.

"Don't fret Emi; you are not going to die." Erin said softly. And without warning she plunged the needle into Emi's arm. Emi screamed as the needle dug its way through her skin into her veins. The sweet scented nectar flowed into her, strange and foreign inside her body. It burned as it coursed through her blood stream like fire on oil causing Emi to throw back her head and scream. Tears stung her eyes but she blinked them back.

S_trong, I have to be strong! _She thought as she clenched her teeth, her eyes snapped shut and she tensed waiting for the pain to recede. She imagined the pack; Emi clenched her teeth tighter against the pain. Erin brought over more things, IVs, tubes, etc. Emi took deep calming breaths and clenched her hands into fists as Erin injected the first IV. Emi's nails dug into her palm causing deep marks ready to break skin. Erin's hand ran over Emi's causing Emi to open her eyes and look into Erin's excited gaze.

"We can't have you injuring yourself." She said with a smile, unraveling Emi's hand and placing it on the guards arm before she continued injecting all the equipment., when she was finally done Emi had IVs, tubes and wires poking out from her forehead, legs, wrists and heart. The monitor's internal beeping had stopped, replaced by the steady drum of Emi's heartbeat. Emi suddenly felt very tired, her entire body felt as if she were going to collapse. She began to reply on the guards to hold her up. One of the guards left her side and opened the lid on top of the tank the smell unnoticeably now, though it should have been stronger... the guard guided her up the small steps and easily picked up her slender body and slid her into the nectar. Emi gasped for breath but found she had no trouble breathing through the nectar... Emi knew she should panic, but her mind was so sluggish she just wanted to sleep.

_It's quite nice in here. _Emi thought,_ it is warm and comfortable, and ….sweet. _. Her mind felt sluggish, every sound was muffled, and everything was blurred. She looked around but saw that she was alone in the room. Her head moved slowly, her mind drifted aimlessly, and her eyes closing.

Erin led Kiba through a series of hallways finally leading him to the laboratory. When the doors opened a familiar sweet scent invaded him, and he took in deep breaths, reveling in the aroma sacred to wolves.

_Lunar flowers, _He thought feeling at peace, in bliss. Once inside he saw the tanks and Emi saw her floating there asleep. She floated aimlessly, without a care in the world. He grew worried and opened his mouth to speak but Erin beat him to it.

"She is still alive." She said watching Kiba carefully. "Isn't she beautiful? The next flower maiden," Kiba gasped but knew better to question it. He took another deep breath and allowed the scent to wash over him...

"Let her go." He demanded clenching his hands into fists.

"I can do that." Erin said simply, teasingly. "But this girl can open the gates to paradise. Do you really want me to release her?" Kiba clenched his teeth.

"Let her go." He replied simply his voice soft.

"Alright, on one condition," Kiba eyed her distrustfully. "You need to fill this tank." She said patting the empty container. Kiba didn't respond, what choice did he have? Erin picked up wires, tubes, IVs and syringes. Just as she had done for Emi only not injecting flower nectar, she began to attach all of the wires to him as Emi watched helplessly.

_No, _she thought. _Something is wrong, who am I? Where am I? S_he watched Kiba for a moment her mind wondering. _Ki - Kiba? Kiba…Uncle Kiba NO!_ Emi tried to scream but was only greeted by a mouth full of the thick honey-like liquid, the liquid around her bubbled, causing both Kiba and Erin to spin to her worriedly. Her body jolted the tubes and wires ripping from her skin as she let out her silent scream. Her mouth, her eyes, her entire being began to become one with the nectar. The glass began to crack and the tank began to leak, the honey spilling out onto the floor. Kiba's eyes widened as he watched baby Emi scream and writhe within the tank. The nectar began to move, and it almost seemed to breathe.

_IT"S ALIVE! _Kiba thought surprised as it grew and twisted as it reached for Erin. She screamed but the nectar covered and silenced her, hardening until she was frozen in an amber prison. Emi's tank burst and Emi spilled out across the floor. Kiba gathered her in his arms ripping the Equipment from both of them; she was light as a leaf and was trembling. The rest of the pack burst through the door urgently.

"Emi!" Toboe cried out as he rushed to her side. Emi smiled faintly. She was on the brim of consciousness.

"I told you I am not a pup anymore…" She trailed off and the rest of the pack smiled, giving her gentle hugs. "I'm ok…really." She said "I am just….tired."

"Everything is alright now." Toboe said.

"How did you guys find us?" Kiba asked

"When the door opened we smelled the lunar flowers and we heard screaming. So we followed it." Tsume explained watching Emi carefully. "Hey…you did good kid."

"I am not a kid." Emi said trying to gather enough strength to sound convincing though it was no more than a whisper. Hige smiled gently.

"Sorry runt, you'll always be out pup."

"But I am human." Emi said and the pack froze, their faces grave.

"You are still our pup Emiko," Blue confirmed, causing Emi to smile, before she closed her eyes.

"EMI!" Toboe cried out.

"She is alright, she just fell asleep." Kiba said. Toboe nodded.

Crack

They all spun to face Erin, and watched as a crack raced across the amber. Erin blinked and chips broke off of the prison.

"Let's get out of here." Hige said as Tsume lifted Emi holding her like a baby in his arms. (While as a wolf she was really thrown across his back.) They fled the room as the ember shattered leaving Erin screaming in rage... She ran after the pack unable to keep up. The pack raced through the castle before hitting a dead end. Tsume slid Emi to the ground as Erin barged in. the pack stood around Emi protectively while they growled at the noble. Kiba was the first to attack her, quickly followed by the others in a fury of teeth and claws. As Erin swung her slender sword around gracefully, but was only able to plant small cuts on them until Toboe managed to bite her in the leg forcing her to let out a blood curtailing scream. Causing Emi to move, stirred by the pain filled cry.

_What is going on? _She thought, watching them all fight. _Why am I here? _ Emi tried to clear her mind, to think clearly, but she couldn't break through the haze that clouded her thoughts. _Something is wrong._ She thought trying to sort out her thoughts. She watched them fight a moment unable to move until a cry broke out over her. One of the wolves whimpered and she looked up in time to see Toboe thrown to the ground, Erin poised over him, her Katana at the ready, about to deliver the final strike... Emi was on her feet before she knew what was happening. Almost like a leaf blown by the wind she crossed the rom in a flash and was between Toboe and Erin shielding him with her body. The sword came down on her; the blade bore into her skin forming a deep gash, oozing an amber colored, sweet smelling liquid. All of the wolves dove at Erin at once from all angles and Erin was no match. She let out another blood curling scream before falling to the floor a pool of blood forming around her. Emi sat there her hand to her shoulder as she stared at the liquid curiously. The wolves waited for her to move but when she didn't they carefully pulled her away from Erin's body.

"Are you alright?" Kiba asked worried as they all crowded around her. Emi looked slowly up at them.

"I'm tired." She stated as if she were no more than a child ready for nap time.

"Emi hold on," Blue said urgently. "Don't go to sleep." Emi didn't respond, her eyes slowly closing.

Emi!

Emi!

EMI!

They each screamed as her eyes closed and her body collapsed against the cold tile floor. Toboe curled up around her, nudging her, but she didn't respond. Tears formed in his eyes and he threw his head back and let out a long sorrowful howl, the others joining in. the chorus of howls echoing through the empty castle.

The end

6


End file.
